


Stop and Stare

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Creepy Gerard, Serard Week 2k18, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Serard Week Day 6: Kinks/NSFW





	Stop and Stare

He knows it’s rude to stare. Yet as he stands in the showers next to Sergio, Gerard can’t stop himself.

His eyes linger on the bright ink which graces Sergio’s freckled, sun kissed flesh.

Sergio turns his back to him, his fingers working shampoo through his hair. Gerard’s mouth is ajar as his eyes roam the inkwork on his back. He wants to reach out and touch him, and to trace his fingers along the hand drawn lines. To kiss every inch of his skin, over and over again.  
  
He wants far more from Sergio than he’ll ever give him.


End file.
